La verdad sobre los caballeros de Athena
by Hanasaki Mirai
Summary: un fic sacado de una coversacion de msn, mi version de los caballeros
1. Los Caballeros de oro

La verdad de los caballeros de Atena (y de Atena también)  
  
Una historia basada en especulaciones no es real (o quien sabe o__O)  
  
Antes de empezar esto lo invente en una platica en msn con mi mejor amiga quizás no haya coherencia eh!  
  
Bueno como todo mundo sabe hay tres grupos de caballeros los de oro plata y bronce aparte del los insultantes caballeros de acero, pues bien diremos la verdad sobre ellos y de Seika también ya que Marín hizo el favor de encontrarla, espero les guste es mi primera vez jejeje  
  
Seika no tiene memoria, cuando la separaron de Seiya ,Seika fue a Grecia, pero la entrara al santuario es prohibida y ella tropezó y se golpeo seriamente la encontró un anciano y por sus cosas supo k ella se llamaba Seika estaba cerca del santuario y Seiya ni encuenta trabajaba en la tienda vendiendo cocas y papas a los caballeros de oro le decía a Shaka a ver señor quiere pepsi o coca, n.n esa es la verdad, pero como Seiya es pobre nunca fue a la tienda Y Milo la pervertía por eso es k ella no tiene memoria por eso es k ella no tiene memoria milo es un pervertido y le decía te enseño mi aguja escarlata y ella le decía, "si, pero son 100dls para que yo te deje" era medio prosti y después Shaka le decía no he visto nada eh! (claro el no ve nada con los ojos cerrados) pero denme mi coca, Camus le daba el hielo para los chescos, y Afrodita la peinaba es k el es su mejor amiga y a el le gustaba mascara mortal cancer Seika esta enamorada de Aiora a el las sabritas le salían gratis pero tenia k ver la aguja de milo para pagarle las papitas a Aiora . Aiora no sabia nada pensaba k a ella le gustaba su armadura de leo no sospechaba k la inocente Seika tenia k aguantar las insinuaciones del baboso de Milo, y a pesar de su gran palancon con los caballeros de oro ella no podía entrar al santuario ya que el gran patriarca pensaba que solo iría a engordar a todos (la verdad es k el gran patriarca con su doble personalidad siempre jugaba a batalla naval el solo y se tumbaba sus barquitos) Aldebarán así de grandote es de idiota ya que siempre se la pasaba jugando al torero con mascara mortal y no comprendía el por k lo agarraban de toro. Shura para mantenerse dentro del santuario se ponía a afilar los cuchillos tijeras y cosas en el recinto sagrado tenia su puesto afuera de la casa de capricornio Pero la locura, la perversión y la pobreza no solo reinaba en el santuario también llegaban a Yamiel y a Cinco Picos primero veamos a Mu Yamiel un lugar apartado de la civilización, en medio de la nada con un camino que parece una trampa mortal, aun se preguntaran que tiene de malo, pero reflexionemos un poco, que tipo de persona decente que se respete viviría en un lugar así rodeado de nada con fantasmas en un castillo sin luz, agua, teléfono sin una pizzería cerca sin televisión con un nomo y aparte el castillo sin escaleras, por favor en que se entretenía acaso se la pasaba jugando a las escondidas como en la serie ( y esto no es una gran mentira si no vean cuando llega Shyru el se escondía, cuando fue Seiya no estaba, el gran patriarca lo busco y Mu en las nubes ósea k le baje a la mota no? o.O) Y así llegamos con el peor de las doce casillas del zodiaco, el respetable anciano maestro de Cinco Picos el que estuvo sentado durante 246 años ( a mí me duelen las pompis de tan solo pensar estar sentada todo el día o.O), pues la verdad ni estuvo sentado todo el tiempo ni es tan bueno y tampoco es respetable, o que piensan que tener a Sunrei era de a grapa? o.O o que el tan comprensible, ay si Sunrei quédate a lado del hombre que amas, mentira esta es la verdad: Dohko = Vamos Shyru apúrate con esa cámara! Aprovechemos a que Sunrei se  
esta bañando para filmarla n.n Shyru = pero gran maestro no puedo hacerle esto a Sunrei ella es como mi  
  
hermana y hemos crecido juntos, aparte no entiendo el fin de esto (nta: son apenas unos niños inocentes) Dohko = que?????!!! Donde esta todo lo que te he enseñado? T.T que piensas que los  
mantengo por que soy rico o k?, ni creas que la desgraciada de Atenea me da para  
su entrenamiento, esto lo hago por su bien Shyru = pero maestro no entiendo, pero si usted lo dice es k ha de ser lo mejor usted nunca  
se equivoca Dohko = muy bien sigue así y pronto serás un caballero, donde anda Okko? Okko = aquí maestro!!! Dohko = ve a vender esto ya sabes donde, y no regreses sin el dinero ESA ES LA VERDAD y olvídense que Okko fue expulsado por mal alumno no!!!!! fue por que se transaba el dinero de los videillos de Sunrei, por cierto ella jamás se entero pero aun se pregunta por que el pueblo la ve raro o.O y por que siempre le regalan cosas jijijiji  
  
Bueno aquí acaba la primera pagina, luego seguirán los de plata y lo mas deseado bronce espero no aburrirles y dejen sus comentarios para mi son importantes, y como soy primeriza pues unas ideas no están mal n.n espero les guste y ojala el segundo tenga mas decencia, arigato por aguantas bye 


	2. los caballeros de plata y acero

  
  
Bueno continuo destruyendo a los caballeros a peticion de un par de amiguitas (gracias por el comentario) ahora es el turno de algunos caballeros de plata y de acero jejeje que les guste n.n  
  
Bueno ustedes han de decir por que los caballeros de plata si esos valieron enseguida, pero es interesante las amazonas  
Shaina: era la mas seguida por todos, la que mas gente tenia asu lado, una de las consentidas del santuario, pero ¿ustedes saben por que?  
bueno la respuestas es k ella era la prosti del lugar ya que no todos podian salir del santuario, solo los caballeros de oro  
entonces Shaina otorgaba sus servicios a cambio de poder,dinero y cigarros ( bueno eso se sospecha o.O), y ¿por que ha de odiar tanto a Seiya?  
la verdad es que Seiya se rehuso a págar el servicio le dijo k habia mejores en Japon y eso insulto a la pobre de Shaina aparte empezo a difundirlo con todos  
y Shaina jura venganza, pero despues descubre que Seiya no solo le dejo una mala rePUTAcion, si no tambien un baby (sorpresa n.n) lo cual hizo k las hormonas de Shaina  
se alborotaran y la volvieron una mujer enamorada, mas el bebe no nacio por que cuando Aioro ataca a Seiya ella se interpuso y pierde al niño (que triste u.u)  
y por eso Shaina persigue a Seiya ella kiere un bebe de nuevo, por eso el amor'odio   
  
Pero ella es rescatable a comparacion de June, pobre amazona, utilizada por los gays de su isla, ella era el espejo para que no sospecharan  
del antro barato que era la isla de Andromeda, en verdad se llamaba ANDROMEDA¨s hot, y la pobre June jamas conocio a un verdadero hombre por eso se enamora del mas hombrecito ahi Shun pero k mujer normal en sus 5 sentidos no sabria k shun es gay   
por que si observan bien, Spika y Ren se ven mas raritos que Shun, osea uno con su estrellita y el otro (o la otra) con su cabellito rosa, pero ellas eran las que se presentaban en la pista uno y dos  
hasta tenian un acto juntas donde las cadenas servian del tubo (O.O)   
  
Y la peor de las amazonas ,Marín, una abusiva,golpeadora,extorsionista, pobre de Seiya de pensar en lo que le hacia hasta me pongo a llorar ;__;, ya que ella siempre soñaba con los castigos y ejercicios  
en las noches se oia en la casa de Marin entre sueños "vamos seiya dejate de flojeras solo te faltan mil mas", o luego le decia a el= Seiya grandes noticias, hoy podras probar tu resistencia, jejeje tienes un entrenamiento con los chicos  
te esperan hor a las tres en punto en el coliseo.  
Seiya=pero Marin ellos solo me golpean y yo no me defiendo  
Marin= por eso resistencia y te callas  
por otra parte Marin les cobraba 100 dolares por golpearlo hasta el cansancio dejando semimuerto a Seiya (por eso kedo tarado jaja pero lo vere,mos en el final)   
En conclusion de las amazonas, son unas obsecivas, usadas,ciegas y esclavistas (esas son las mujeres k defienden a Athena?)   
  
De ahi yamian el domador de cuervos,osea k tipo es el k doma a los cuervos k nunca oyo cria cuervosa y te sacaran los ojos ,aparte k tipo de atake era ese?  
haz k tu victima se desmaye y secuestrala con cuervos o__O,ese vivia en colombia y secuetraba gente asi, aparte de enseñarle a los demas secuestradores  
ah y era zoofilico,ya k su novia era una cuerva bastante negra y con un gran pico,una cuerva muy guapa -_o   
  
Argol el caballero de medusa, ese era igual de frio k camus pero peor por k de niño convirtio a sus amiguitos en piedra cuando no lo dejaban partir la piñata sacaba su escudito  
y orale al cumplañero lo convertia en piedra, se kedaba con los regalos y el pastel aparte de los dulce n.n( el sueño de todo niño rechazado jejejeje n.n)   
  
el caballero de sagitario de plata,era un cero nada,solo pudo enterrar una flechita, y seiya de un golpe lo mata, y su flechita no era muy buena asi le decian sus novia k su flechita no picaba  
por eso es k su atake era la flecha fantasma, solo pica una vez y en doce horas ni te acuerdas ( o kizas menos o.O)   
  
misty el caballero de plata,era pareja de afrodita, pero Afrodita estaba enamorado de mascama mortal cancer y estaba enojado por ello, y por eso fue por seiya,mas bien lo keria de su novio ( es que Seiya tiene rasgos latinos k lo hicieron enamorarse a Misty n.ñ)  
ayudaba a shaina con sus vestidoa para el trabajito,y era su padrote, por eso lo kerian vengar cuando lo mataron, por que ya nadie administraba a Shaina y no era la misma de antes   
Heracles el primer caballero de plata,ese estaba grandote pero asu vez chikito (encuentrele sentido O.O),y por eso secuestra a saori para decirle k si ella asi de chikita lo veia grande,vivia acomplejado (pobre tipo)   
  
de ahi los caballeros de acero el insulto a los 88 caballeros  
Mitsumasa Kido penso k unas armaduras k costaban 8 pesos hechas de papel aluminio servian,pero no!!!!,mas patetico k nada   
la verdad usaban patinetas un abanico y un avionsito de papel,y los chikillos vivian atormentados,en la fundacion galar los maltrataban,por eso tenian k ganar ya que si no les iba peor de lo k ya estaba la situacion xD si no no comian,por eso tan flacos y tan enkenkles, derechos infantiles debian supervisar eso  
ahi acaba la segunda parte de esta historia espero sus comentarios con ansias y gracias a las ñinadas niñas k me escribieron   
espero les este agradando 


	3. los caballeros de bronce y athenea

  
Terminando con esta historia k parece k no gusto u.u manden sus reviews por fis necestio saber la verdad   
  
La vez pasada vivoree a los caballeros de Plata y los de acero esta vez les toca la destruccion a los de bronce y a la amada Athena jajaja   
Bueno empezemos con el kerido Jabu ese caballero de los k casi no valen es kerido por mi amorcito jajaja pues odiame   
Jabu es el primer caballero de bronce k le es leal a Athenea antes de saber k Saori es Athenea, pero es k este tipo era su perrito faldedo, moria por ella y ella ni lo pelaba, el siempre soñaba con Saori en donde fue a entrenar y soñaba con regresar a casarse con ella, hasta pensaba vivir en cuatro patas para ser su caballito por siempre, pero es un debil de aprimera afeminado y engrido, mira k ser vencido por Shun aun con la postura de Shun de no lastimar a nadie o.O eso deja entre dicho el orgullo de Jabu mas bien su orgullo fue lastimado por la cadena de andromeda ( notese k su orgullo sufrio lesiones cuando la cadena lo golpeo por debajo o.O hasta ami me dolio y alos hombres mas)   
  
Pero dejemos de hablar de este tipo de caballeros k solo rellenan la hitoria y no sirven para nada solo para rezar por los demas mientras k los chicos se matan por Athenea y la humanidad   
  
Empezemos por el inadaptado social de Ikki el Fenix, este caballero k siempre aparece cuando mas se le necesita, el heroe de la historia (ma sbien de la hermana, perdon hermano n.n) este ser k siempre esta reviviendo, el k ya tiene tickets con Hades y vende tours al inframundo,un hombre duro, con mucha fuerza pero un terrible secreto (bueno asu padecer al mio es un secreto ridiculo o.O) tejer calcetitas y mantas para Shun y para vender por k es pobre, es tan pobre k no le alcanza ni para vivir en el inframundo y tiene k tejer y vender los tours aparte de hacer ciertos favorcitos a Afrodita o.O pobre de Ikki por eso keria matar a todos la vida de el fue dificil y amar a un recuerdo o un fantasma no es agradable ya k ella lo mantenia a el por eso sufrio tanto ;__; Ikki comprendemos tu dolor   
  
Sigamos con la hermana (perdon hermano) este joven k es enemigo de las peleas (pero ha matado a dos o tres) elegido para ser Hades y protegido por todo el mundo, es la perfecta figura de una persona insegura, tonta y k no se puede defender (pero este es un caballero de athena o.O), pobre Shun necesita un psicologo, ya k pasarsela en la isla Andromeda solo empeoro las cosas como era la estrella del lugar el aparecia en la pista uno cantando sobre un piano, con un traje negro y una rosa blanca y siempre lloraba al final era la sensacion del lugar (por es cuando Shun se fue el patriarca ataco la isla de Andromeda por k ya no entraba dineo ahi y por eso los dos caballeros de plata kieren a Shun para k regrese a cantar n.n)   
  
Bueno sigamos con el caballero de bronce mas sacrificado Shyru el dragon, este pobre se queda ciego a cada ratito, solo se oye  
Shyru= si este es el sacrificio lo hare po Seiya y los demas  
los demas= se quedo ciego otra vez?? o.Ollll vez hyoga te dijimos k no le dijeras k si te volvia a ver moririas  
Hyoga= nunca pense k haria esp n.nu  
y como olvidar k tambien filamaba a la pobre de Sunrei en pelotines, por eso el se ciega (es aes la verdad aun no puede olvidar algo tan bueno y como no kiere ver nada mas dice orale n.n luego vere masn.n)   
  
Hyoga el caballero del cisne su poder del hielo lo hace un rival fuerte y tambien... un gran paletero el pone un puesto de paletas cerca de su casa en Japon se llama "paletas la aurora Boreal" en honor a sus maestros aparte de ayudar a surtir hielo al santuario, y en su tiempo libre entrena a los pinguinos del zoologico, como veran es un chico muy completo n.n, claro ese guerito es divino, pero tiene un defecto MAMITIS AGUDITIS este no se sobrepone a k su mama murio, se k es lo k mas duele pero superalo, cada vez k tiene novia la compara con su mama  
mi mama esto, mi mama cocinaba mejor, mi mama apesar de estar muerta esta bonita, mi mama,mi mama   
  
Seiya, el tipo mas maltratado, a este lo han golpeado, matado,dejado paralitico (en la nueva pelicula), su amor no era correspondido,su hermana desaparecio, bueno digno de un progranma de mujer casos de la vida real (un programa en Mexico k presenta casos de mujeres k les sucedio algo o.O) este pobre tipejo le ha pasado de todo, pero lo peor es k ama a una diosa y es pobre, es amado por la diosa y no lo sabe, tiene k enfrentarse al peor enemigo, siempre pierde mucha sangre y no muere, su maestra lo vendia sus amigos se burlan de el y si nace cinco segundos despues nace idiota n.n bueno es me dijero no lo se a ciencia cierta pero lo supongo, total este es un fic de suposiciones mias n.n   
  
Athena, la diosa de la sabiduria, por la ke todos mueren y kieren mas ella solo ama a Seiya, esto me hace dudar de su capacidad mental, tiene 88 caballeros a su disposicion, aparte del guapote de Poseidon, y tiene k fijarse en el retardado mental se Seiya, ah pero nada como su entrenamiento como diosa, por k mientras sus caballeros de bronce se partian la cara en los entrenamientos ella jugaba en los jardines de su hogar, mientras sus caballeros pasan hambres y miserias, ella es rica y come lo k sea pero cuando le dicen eres una diosa, sabe usar un cosmo k no sabia k existia en ella, es poderosa y sobretodos puede hablarles en su mente o.O esto es ser un superdios, y entonces como nunca sintio ese cosmo o ese poder antes? o.O preguntas sin respuesta   
  
bueno esto es todo espero sea de su agrado manden sus reviews con sus criticas, creo k para ser el primero no esta tan del perro n.n pero ustedes deciden bueno atigato por aguantar n.n 


End file.
